915
Barnabas is told that the Leviathans have Josette under their power. Synopsis Teaser : Since his return from the past, Barnabas Collins has been possessed by the evil power of the Leviathans, and he has been unable to do anything but accept their commands unquestioningly. But on this day, a small boy in the antique shop will finally cause him to question. And the answer he will receive will shock and terrify him. Barnabas meets with Michael at the antique shop. He tells him that Julia knows that he, Alex, and Joseph have the same birthmark, and orders Barnabas to kill Julia immediately. Act I Barnabas refuses to kill Julia, and tells Michael to drop the subject. He angrily leaves the antique shop. At the Old House, Barnabas is performing a ritual over the Leviathan Box. He says he cannot follow the order of killing Julia, and he never will. Barnabas ends the ritual and sits down and falls asleep. In a dream, a member of the Leviathans appears to Barnabas and orders him to obey Michael's orders, or they will "force" him to obey the order. Act II The Leviathan goes on to explain to Barnabas that he is not a true Leviathan, but only a follower, and he needs to obey orders to prove himself. The Leviathan disappears, but Barnabas hears him in his head that they know what he once was. Barnabas is then tormented by several unseen forces, and hears the sound of a heartbeat. He is then attacked by a bat, and Barnabas wakes up. There is a knock on the door, and Megan arrives. As they are talking about Michael's request to kill Julia, Barnabas begins staring at Megan's neck, and forces her to leave. Once she is gone, he notices he has no reflection in the mirror, and his fangs have returned. Act III Barnabas finds himself in Collinsport near the docks. A woman, who introduces herself as Audrey, approaches him, and attempts to seduce him. He tries to get rid of her, but she refuses to leave him alone, and he ends up biting her. Later, at the Old House, Barnabas is about to have another dream. In his dream Audrey, the woman he attacked at the docks, enters the Old House, now turned into a vampire. The Leviathan come with her, and tell Barnabas he has made her what she is. The Leviathan sends her back to the darkness, revealing to Barnabas that his dreams have all been "lessons" that he needs to realize. The Leviathan says Julia does not need to be killed, but Barnabas needs to consider his disobedience. Before the Leviathan leaves, he tells Barnabas that they are holding Josette hostage, and if he does not follow their orders from now on, Josette will die a very painful death. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Pierrino Mascarino as Adlar * Michael Maitland as Michael Hackett * Marsha Mason as Audrey Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 931. * Sometimes referred to as the 'Emergency Leviathan Episode', this was hastily written and taped, due to strongly negative viewer reaction to Barnabas' apparently villainous deeds during the early part of the storyline, in order to more clearly explain that the Leviathans were responsible for Barnabas' behavior. The episode stands alone without affecting the continuity of the previous episodes. * This is Michael Maitland's final recorded episode (though not his final aired episode); the previous aired episode, 913/914, was his first appearance. * Marsha Mason makes a one-episode appearance in the series; later in her career she would earn four Academy Award nominations for Best Actress. * This is the nineteenth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * There is a tape edit when Barnabas is alone at the Old House, as well as several minor edits throughout the episode. * The credits say "Copyright 1970," even though this episode was recorded and aired in 1969. This is because the production was already taping episodes to air well into January of 1970 and nobody thought to change the copyright year back to 1969. * Closing credits scene: Antique shop exterior. Story * The Leviathans say they are holding Josette DuPres Collins hostage in order to ensure Barnabas' continued co-operation. She was last seen committing suicide on the night the Leviathans abducted Barnabas in 1897; however, they have unspecified time travel powers. The truth of the matter is revealed in 948. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Barnabas is taunted by Adlar. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: He has no right; What is happening? * TIMELINE: It was a "little while ago" when Julia noticed Michael's birthmark (occurred in 914). It was earlier today when Michael ordered Julia's death. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid has difficulty extinguishing the candles. * When Barnabas is attacked by the bat, a hand can be briefly seen at the lower right portion of the screen, presumably controlling the bat. * When Barnabas wakes from the dream at the end of the episode, as he stands up, you can see Marsha Mason is still hiding behind the curtain in the background. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 915 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 915 - The Walkback Gallery ( }}) 915i.jpg|Mirror, Mirror 915p.jpg|The Leviathan Vampire Girl 915s.jpg|Hostage Situation 0915